Torn in Two
by Warrior of the Stars
Summary: Kairyn is one of the newest goddess on Olympus. Born about a century earlier, she's already made a name for herself. But there's a problem. She's the only goddess our heroes haven't met yet. Percico, Frazel, Jasper, Chrisse (Chris and Clarisse), and some other minor and some random ones that will randomly occur during story. Rate M, just in case.
1. Info

Torn in Two

~Info~

Name: Kairyn

What is she: Goddess

God/Goddess of: Rebels (rebellions), revelutions, change, friendship, and protection

Appearance: She often appears as a teenager (about 16) with black hair, and piercing golden eyes. She doesn't change that often, though she can be seen wearing a pair of black jeans, a t-shirt and black sweater outside of battle, in battle, she is usually dressed in a ninja outfit.

Main weapon: Depends on her mood. Sometimes dual swords, sometimes dagger, sometimes bow and and arrows. It just all depends on her mood and the situation at hand.

Relationships:

Hades- Father

Persephone- Mother

No known siblings (unless you wanna count the demigods.. let's not)

Powers: Able to change form (shapeshift), put up unbreakable barriers, can shadowtravel, pinpoint accuracy, can cast illusions, very fast.

Titles: Master assassin, Underworld Princess, The Rebel

Personality: She is very moody, sarcastic, and can be very sassy. She is completely loyal to friends and family, and is willing to protect them when she can, at any cost. She doesn't take lightly to traitors, but she does make exceptions (she is the goddess of change, after all). She is brave goddess, often speaking up against (and talking back to) most of the other gods and goddesses.

Bio: She is a busy goddess, and leads a group of her own, much like Artemis does, except she accepts male and female. This group is refered to as the Guardians. She is the goddess that helps protect Camp Half-blood and Camp Jupiter. She is also a popular goddess among the demigods bacuse she is so friendly, and she is never afraid to speak up against the other gods.

The Guardians:

This is a group of 20 immortal demigods, aged 12-18, male and female, assembled by Kairyn. Grouped off into pairs, they wield the powers of elements assigned by Kairyn. Kairyn can choose any demigod to be a Guardian, even if they are deceased (or if they were at one point, a Hunter of Artemis), although that does have conditons. If the demigod is deceased, Kairyn must somehow have found the demigod's body before reviving them as a Guardian. She has only done this twice, the second time reviving a significant demiod: Bianca Di Angelo

Members (as of now):

Logan (Fire)- Son of Hephaestus

Lydia (Fire) Daughterof Morpheus

Damien (Earth)- Son of Hermes

Ophelia (Earth)- Daughter of Athena

Dylan (Water)- Son of Apollo

Bella (Water)- Daughter of Aphrodite

Kyle (Air)- Son of Ares

Jacqueline (Air)- Daughter of Demeter

Jaydyn (Ice)- Son of Nike

Dahlia (Ice)- Daughter of Persephone

Ashton (Lightning)- Son of Hecate

Bianca (Lightning)- Daughter of Hades

Tristan (Plant)- Son of Nike

Fiona (Plant)- Daughter of Ares

Chryss (Darkness)- Son of Poseidon

Trinity (Darkness)- Daughter of Iris

Nick (Light)- Son of Apollo

Serene (Light)- Daughter of Hecate

Jake (Metal)- Son of Hermes

Celesta (Metal)- Daughter of Thanatos

* * *

**A/N: So, this is an idea that's been drifting in my head for a while. I don't know the storyline yet exactly. On that note, what do you guys wanna see for a first chapter?**

**I'm accepting ideas. I always am. Considering I have a hard time sorting out my own.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS... maybe after I update?**

**Yeah, probably**

**-Roxy**


	2. Chapter 1

Torn in Two

Chapter 1: Chance Meeting

**A/N: I've decided for this fanfic to start after the war with Gaea, k? So, the war's over. The Seven are all alive. (As of now. MUAHAHAHAHA. No, I'm kidding, they'll live).**

**Pairings: Percico, Frazel, Jasper, Chrisse (Chris and Clarisse), and some other minor and some random ones that will randomly occur during story.**

**OC's: Many.**

**Other notes: Percy and Nico are already together, OK? OK.**

_**Disclaimer: I hereby do not own PJO, and anything related. All rights go to Rick Riordan. My OC (Kairyn) is obviously mine, and the guardians is something that my imagination came up with. If by any chance this is not true, I apologize in advance for any complications.**_

3rd person

Percy and Nico ran through an ally, trying desperately to escape the chimera on their tail. The chimera thundered down the ally behind them, growling.

Normally, the pair would take the thing on, but Percy's sword arm was wounded at the moment (probably broken), and Nico couldn't take the thing on. Not in this state.

The two were exhausted and injured. Their most recent expedition (mission actually) had required them to go across the country and fond someone. Of course, they couldn't find they were looking for, so they ended up being attacked by dozens of monsters, and got injured on the way.

What they didn't expect was to find their objective on their way back. Something else they didn't expect was for it to be a _her_, and for _her_ to save their butts.

Or, a group of teens who knows her anyways.

And where they are, she's close by.

_**Kairyn's POV**_

I gave the Guardians their orders, and told them to position themselves at the end of the ally. I looked back at Logan, Chryss and Trinity.

"You three know what to do?"

"Yes, ma'am." Came the reply. I smiled, and told them to go. I sat on the edge of the building, watching the fight.

Logan is the lieutenant of the Guardians. He's a dark-haired 16 year-old demigod, son of Hephaestus. I had found him, half dead, about to be killed of by some _empousa_.

Chryss was pretty much orphaned when I found him. He had been sitting in some park bench on a cold day in winter. He would've froze to death if I hadn't taken him in.

Trinity was a different story all together. Her father had been abusive and alcoholic, has been since she turned five and he remarried. Stepmother hated her. So, the night she ran away was the night I found her.

I sighed as I watched the three demigods work together, slashing at the _chimera. _

The Guardians' teamwork is something unquestionably amazing. These three in particular, probably because they were recruited around the same time.

I stopped my train of thought, and jumped down as the three killed the _chimera_.

"Good job. Took about long enough though." I teased.

"Whatever" Logan rolled his eyes. I turned to look at the two boys who looked at us with wide eyes.

I smiled, well aware of who they are.

"I'm assuming Chiron needs me for something?" The two looked at me, confused.

"How'd you know?" One asked.

"Oh, I'm a goddess, I know things." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Goddess?" Okay, _now _they looked_ really _confused.

"Kairyn. Goddess of Rebels, revolutions, change, friendship, and protection." I replied with a grin.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, first chapter. I think I'm getting somewhere with this! If there are any ideas for the plot of the story, I'd be glad to hear them, seeing as I don't completely know what I'm doing with this story. **

**Anyways, r&r, hope you enjoyed, and hopefully, maybe, I'll update sooner than later.**


End file.
